Suerte
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Universo Alterno, Fantasía Urbana. Trío. Tweek y Pete eran amigos de la infancia. Tweek y Craig eran una pareja inseparable y compenetrada. La relación entre Pete y Craig era algo altanera, pero curiosamente amistosa. Pero entre los tres había algo no hablado, un pequeño juego en la cuerda floja y el orgullo que con el chasquido de los dedos podría crear una decadente destrucción


**Suerte**

Pete era ágil, podía sacar provecho de su fina figura para esquivar los ataques con facilidad. Realmente era interesante ver el entrenamiento de dos combatientes que tenían como punto fuerte la destreza. Tweek mantenía las extremidades juntas, los brazos contra el pecho y los pies en constante movimiento; como una hoja al viento se deslizaba alrededor del gótico hasta que era el momento de dar un golpe certero. Pero Pete tenía un estilo más flexible, se agachaba, saltaba, giraba en el aire, mantenía la distancia y luego quitaba todo espacio para intimidar al rubio. Algo que funcionaba, en especial porque para entrenar estaban usando poca ropa. Tweek usaba una pantaloneta sobre la rodilla azul y Pete unos pantalones deportivos cerrados a los tobillos para facilitar la movilidad. Así que cuando el gótico acortaba la distancia, había mucha piel que se encontraba directamente y Tweek reaccionaba nerviosamente.

Craig sonrió de lado, por suerte su novio no tenía problemas con el contacto físico cuando se enfrentaba con villanos o ya hubiese tenido que abandonar esa curiosa campaña de Robin Hood que llevaba como profesión.

En ese mundo donde la mayoría de personas tenían poderes o eran descendientes de seres de leyenda, la mayoría tenía pequeñas mutaciones menores. Una visión ligeramente mejorada, la posibilidad de sintetizar con el cuerpo la energía solar, respirar bajo el agua, entre otras cosas. Pero el 10% que destacaba por herencia o poder, solían tener vidas _interesantes_. Tweek había nacido con sentidos mejorados, lo que lo hacía un gran ladrón y con el correcto entrenamiento había aprovechado el constante estado de alerta en que vivía como el gatillo que lo preparaba a combates sorpresas.

Mientras tanto, Craig venía de una familia de usuarios de magia y se había educado en una de sus ramas. Por norma general la gente lo contrataba por altas sumas de dinero. Mientras que su novio era un noble ladrón que atacaba a los corruptos, Craig solía ser contratado por estos. A veces robaba información, otras veces debía protegerla de ataques. En unas ocasiones estaba en el bando correcto, pero la mayoría del tiempo sus servicios eran comprados por el mejor postor y rara vez los nobles tenían tanto dinero.

Luego estaba Pete…

" _Manipulación de la probabilidad_ ". O mejor conocido como Suerte. Un poder así sonaba gracioso. Pero al parecer el universo era tan perturbador que jalaba todos los hilos para favorecer a Pete. El gótico era un amuleto de la buena suerte. No necesitaba hacer nada para vivir bien, para sobrevivir a cualquier situación y en general salir victorioso. Pete y Tweek eran amigos de la infancia, se habían conocido antes de que su novio decidiera buscar profesionales que lo entrenasen, mientras que Pete se había quedado viviendo una vida indiferente, centrado en la música y poesía, sin tener que preocuparse. Algo fácil para alguien que podía encontrarse un boleto de lotería ganador en cualquier momento que necesitara pagar la renta o en verdad quisiera comprar una botella de whisky costoso. En realidad, de seguro la botella aparecería mágicamente para él.

A Craig eso le molestaba un poco. Lo cual podía ser muy cínico de su parte, considerando que él solo trabajaba para vivir cómodamente. Un gran trabajo cada tantos meses y nada más. Tal vez esa similitud de indiferencia con Pete despertaba en él el deseo de ponerlo en su lugar.

El gótico esquivó un ataque de Tweek a la par que le lanzó una mirada a través de ese flequillo rojo y negro que usaba.

\- ¿No te aburre solo mirar? –preguntó Pete.

\- No sería justo que me involucrara. –señaló, cruzándose de brazos- En un chasquido podría tenerte de rodillas.

\- ¿Y yo? –preguntó divertido Tweek, creando cierta distancia de su oponente- ¿Me dejarías de lado?

\- Bebé, pensé que me ayudarías con el enemigo en común. –bromeó Craig.

\- Por lo que sé, –señaló Pete, deteniendo el entrenamiento- a veces ustedes dos deben enfrentarse ¿No?

\- Si. –su novio estiró los brazos hacia el techo alto para relajar los músculos- A veces resulta que el " _trabajito_ " de Craig es vencerme.

Él asintió. Gracias a los uniformes y alias que usaban para ocultar sus identidades, la gente no sabía que en su vida de civiles eran pareja, así que a veces se encontraban en bandos opuestos.

\- ¿Y qué hacen entonces? ¿Actúan? –acusó Pete.

\- No, luchamos en serio, pero sin hacernos daño. –explicó Tweek, secándose el rostro con una toalla de mano que tomó de una de las repisas- Los años nos enseñó que era mejor separar la vida personal del trabajo.

\- Además... –Craig entró del todo a la habitación que habían remodelado para el entrenamiento físico- Tweek conoce mis puntos débiles y lo he entrenado bien para tener ventaja sobre los usuarios de magia. No sería justo tener consideración a un oponente.

\- ¿Por eso crees que podrías tenerme de rodillas? Dos de mis amigos usan magia, se lidiar con tus trucos e ilusiones. –dijo Pete con voz indiferente- Tweek, tu novio es un presumido.

\- Su seguridad es una de sus mejores y peores cualidades. –el rubio se apoyó contra la pared- Pero si lo dice, debe ser verdad.

\- En cinco segundos te tendría de rodillas. –explicó con indiferencia.

\- Bien, Tucker. –Pete abrió los brazos en señal de reto- Dame tu mejor ataque.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero el deseo de una sonrisa cruzó por su mente. Solo como confirmación miró a Tweek y notó que su novio estaba expectante.

\- Bien. –chasqueó los dedos- Cinco…

Pete abrió los ojos con sorpresa y llevó las manos al pecho.

\- Cuatro…

Respiración acelerada. El gótico se encorvó y comenzó a temblar. Tweek respiró hondo, como si oliese algo delicioso calentarse en el horno. Craig admiró la esbelta espalda del joven encorvarse cuando Pete levantó la cabeza con sorpresa.

\- Tres… -se acercó para admirar los ojos vidriosos llenos de odio mirarlo, el sonrojo inundar las mejillas del gótico- Dos…

\- Bastardo… -jadeó Pete.

Y aprecio el tono vibrante salir de la garganta seca. Eso iba a ser interesante.

\- Uno…

El gótico cayó de rodillas y él lo tomó del mentón. Las pupilas dilatadas lo miraron con sorpresa y odio, mientras que las finas manos bajaban en un vano intento de ocultar lo que había provocado. Tweek se acercó y volvió a respirar hondo. No tuvo que verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

\- No sé por qué te sorprende. –deslizó su pulgar hasta el labio inferior del gótico- Mi magia manipula a las personas.

\- Pero mi suerte… -jadeó Pete y rápidamente cerró la boca- La magia suele fallar por mi poder…

Nunca creyó que vería al chico avergonzado, pero al parecer este no deseaba que Tweek lo mirase en ese estado. En cambio, su novio casi estaba ronroneando a su costado, seguramente embriagado por lo que sus sentidos estaban captando.

\- Tal vez querías esto y por esto tu suerte no actuó. –comentó Tweek, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué…?

Craig se arrodilló frente al chico, el rostro de porcelana estaba sonrojado, podía notar los pómulos afilados cargados de carmesí y los ojos intensos mirarlo con sorpresa y algo de fiereza. Tweek tenía razón, Pete era hermoso, de una forma erótica y agresiva, como una criatura diseñada para atraer presas o atacarlas rápidamente. Si era sincero, Pete no era aburrido, vivía libremente fuera de la ley y sin importarle la gente. Eso siempre le había fascinado.

El problema era el enorme ego que tenía el joven.

\- Tweek y yo sabemos que siempre te ha gustado él. –explicó Craig.

Pete se sonrojó más, pero mantuvo el mentón en alto, orgulloso. No lo corrigió, solo sonrió de lado. Aún con el pulso acelerado y las manos apretadas entre las piernas, sabía cómo lucir digno y pedante.

\- Si ¿Y qué?

\- Que apreciamos que no buscaras interponerte entre nosotros. –explicó amablemente Tweek, arrodillándose a su lado y deslizando con amabilidad los dedos por el flequillo del gótico.

Este se estremeció bajo el tacto.

\- ¿Así que te estás burlando de mí, Tucker? –acusó Pete- ¿Por eso el hechizo de lujuria? Que baj…

Lo cortó. El gótico estaba tan débil que en realidad fue fácil sostenerlo del mentón y besarlo. Labios carnosos temblaron, la boca masculina se sintió como lava hirviendo y la lengua flexible no luchó cuando lo devoró. El fino cuerpo gimió con fuerza, presa del deseo que había puesto en Pete y fue fácil tumbarlo en el suelo de madera y presionar su erección sobre las manos que cubrían la del gótico. Los dedos finos se pusieron rígidos por un segundo y luego se movieron sorpresivamente para estimular ambas erecciones entre la fricción de ambas caderas.

\- ¿Aún crees que es una broma, Thelman? –gruñó Craig contra los labios hinchados.

Ambos regresaron a ver a Tweek y no le sorprendió notar a su novio sonriendo casi embobado, mientras los ojos devoraban el pequeño espectáculo.

\- Le gusta admirar. –le murmuró al gótico- Puede torturarte sin ponerte un dedo encima solo para ver cada reacción de tu cuerpo. –le advirtió- Pero luego no tendrá clemencia contigo.

Pete jadeó. El hechizo debía tenerlo increíblemente sensible. El rubio se acercó a ambos y lamió sus labios de forma tentativa antes de inclinarse sobre Pete y hacer el mismo gesto. El gótico intentó alcanzar la boca de Tweek, pero este se apartó juguetonamente. Las manos del gótico volvieron a moverse y Craig soltó un gruñido al sentir como estaba acariciándolo por sobre el pantalón, buscando sobre el material la forma de su erección para recorrerla. Esos dedos ágiles debían volver loco a cualquiera. El orgulloso gótico se arqueó provocativamente, presionando las caderas con las suyas y llamando la atención de Tweek.

\- Y tú que decías que Pete se pondría nervioso. –bromeó su novio mientras se inclinaba para hacer un largo camino húmedo con la lengua sobre el pecho del chico.

\- Admito mi error, bebé. –aceptó y jadeó con fuerza cuando las caderas de Pete se levantaron casi para montar su erección desatendida- Obviamente el príncipe gótico si tiene gustos de ciertas actividades vivas.

Pete soltó una carcajada seca y cínica. Ahí, recostado en el suelo, moviendo las caderas contra las suyas, con las manos recorriendo los brazos de su novio, bajando al borde de los pantaloncillos y teniendo la boca de este dándole besos por todo el torso. Tan pretencioso como siempre.

\- El orgasmo es llamado " _le petite mort"_. –le recordó el gótico- El sexo es morir un poco, Tucker. –gimió con fuerza cuando Tweek succionó uno de sus pezones- Ahora estás en mi dominio.

Que boca tan venenosa… Craig cruzó miradas con Tweek y este contuvo una pequeña sonrisa antes de soltar el pezón del gótico. Él esperó hasta que Pete hiciera contacto visual con él y solo entonces levantó la mano, juntando su pulgar y dedo del medio. El gótico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y antes de poder decir algo.

Chasqueó.

Pete se arqueó por completo, puso los pies en el suelo para levantar del todo la cadera y el endurecido bulto amenazó con romper la tela del pantalón. Los hombros del chico se apretaron al suelo y la cabeza del mismo se lanzó hacia atrás. Lo sostuvo ahí con su magia, en la antesala de un orgasmo, centrando la sangre y las hormonas en el endurecido miembro, pero sin dejarlo llegar a más.

\- C-Craig…. –gimió Pete en un ruego.

Interesante…

Nunca creyó que encontraría tan erótico que el orgulloso gótico rogase usando su nombre.

Tweek se movió, como el pequeño demonio que era y acercó los labios al oído de Pete.

\- Puedo oler lo excitado que estás. –dijo el rubio- El sonido de tu corazón es un concierto caótico, pero nada como el aroma de tu excitación derramándose poco a poco de tu pene duro. Siempre me daba cuenta de cómo tu corazón se aceleraba un poco al verme ¿Sabes? Pero también el cómo te ponías duro cuando Craig y tú intercambiaban comentarios cínicos.

\- Tweek… -el gótico gimió con la voz casi rota- Tweek…

\- Por eso sospechamos que tu suerte no funcionaría contra la magia de Craig. Por lo menos esta vez. Porque _querrías_ que hiciéramos esto.

Mientras tanto, él metió los índices en el pantalón de Pete y lo desnudó completamente. Lo cual fue fácil al tenerlo tan debilitado. Tweek besó al gótico salvajemente, de esa manera tan devoradora e intensa que podía nublar la mente de cualquiera. Craig se movió para ayudar a su novio a salir de la ropa, besó la espalda del rubio, mordió suavemente su hombro y presionó su erección contra el trasero de Tweek. Pete cortó el beso y él lo espió por sobre el hombro del rubio.

El orgullo parecía haber desaparecido solo un poco.

\- Por favor… -Pete meneó las caderas- Has…

\- ¿Quieres correrte? –Tweek bajó la mano hasta acariciar el húmedo miembro del gótico- ¿O quieres que él retire el hechizo de celo?

\- Correrme. –pidió el gótico, mirándolo a los ojos- Craig, deja que me corra.

¿Eso sonó un poco como una orden…?

\- Bebé… -murmuró contra el oído de su novio- ¿Quieres correrte sobre el vientre de tu querido amigo…?

Tweek se apoyó contra su pecho y lo miró a través de las pestañas doradas, asintiendo. En ningún momento su novio dejó de mover el trasero contra su erección, ni dejó de deslizar los dedos por el endurecido pene del gótico.

\- Creo que él también lo quiere… -comentó Tweek, moviéndose para ponerse entre las piernas de Pete- Puedo oler su cuerpo deseándolo.

El gótico se removió, los miró a ambos entre confusión y deseo. Tweek se ubicó sobre el chico y tomó la delicada mano de Pete para que la cerrara entre ambas erecciones. Este no perdió tiempo y comenzó a masturbarlos, a dejar que el líquido preseminal de su miembro sirviese como lubricante para ambos. Pete lo miró, ansioso, pero Craig no retiró el hechizo. Le impidió el placer que tanto deseaba alcanzar, manteniendo a las puertas del orgasmo que solo lo volvería más desesperado. Una parte de él quería ver si el orgullo del chico podía romperse.

\- Craig… -jadeó Tweek- …es muy débil al sexo oral. Tal vez si te luces… -ofreció.

Para su sorpresa Pete arqueó el cuello y abrió la boca, le ofreció el interior húmedo y fijo los ojos en su erección. Craig se retiró la camiseta y se abrió el pantalón. Por un momento pensó usar el cinturón, pero el gótico lucía demasiado predispuesto como para poner una innecesaria restricción. Además, era más interesante verlo colaborar.

Aun así, no se quitó el pantalón, solo lo abrió lo suficiente para que su pene quedara a la vista. Pete entrecerró los ojos y pudo oír claramente a su novio gemir con mayor gusto, como si algo que Pete hubiese hecho en ese momento fuese un placer superior. Él separó con los dedos el flequillo del chico para mirarlo mejor, notó la lengua rojiza salir a su encuentro. Pete estaba esforzándose por darle acceso, recostado en el suelo, con Tweek entre sus piernas, sabiendo que la mejor forma de darle paso era lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás. Craig se posicionó sobre la cabeza del gótico, guio y frotó la punta de su pene con la lengua cálida que hizo círculos entorno a la hinchazón de su erección. Pete cerró los labios y succionó su punta, invitándolo a entrar, hasta el fondo y debido la posición esa tarea fue fácil. Pete estrechó la garganta ligeramente y él se separó para no asfixiarlo, pero volvió a entrar. El gemido que resonó entorno a su miembro lo hizo gruñir e ir con más fuerza, casi sin importarle si ahogaba al gótico mientras jodía la boca del mismo.

Sus ojos buscaron los de su novio, quien estaba completamente entretenido con la escena y ya estaba moviendo las caderas con fuerza contra el agarre de la fina mano de Pete. El rubio le sonrió, inclinándose en su dirección y él acortó la distancia, besándolo lentamente, saboreando la pasión desbordante del pequeño demonio que implacablemente torturaba al gótico con sus movimientos intensos a sabiendas que este no podía correrse y estaba desesperado por ello. Cada salvaje movimiento de Tweek hacía gemir a Pete, dándole deliciosas vibraciones entorno a su miembro.

\- Esta apretando tan bien… -murmuró el rubio contra su boca- Y puedo sentirlo palpitar… queriendo correrse…

Pete gimió con súplica y él penetró con más rapidez la boca del gótico. Tweek sonrió al mirar hacia abajo y no pudo culparlo. La imagen del gótico era increíblemente erótica, entregado a la felación que estaba haciendo y al mismo tiempo expresando el desesperante deseo de correrse. La mano de Pete, junto con las caderas del mismo, seguían el ritmo salvaje de Tweek, parecía estar en una situación sin retorno, recorriendo ambas erecciones con rapidez, frotando las caderas entre los dos, retorciéndose de placer anhelante y solo liberando el suficiente presemen como para lubricar los movimientos tan salvajes.

Craig se separó de la boca cálida y escuchó un gemido de protesta. El gótico jadeo su nombre y el de Tweek como si fuesen uno solo y movió los labios, buscando que llenara otra vez ese vacío. Pero Tweek negó, tenía esa mirada que conocía bien, así que en lugar de complacer al gótico comenzó a masturbarse, cerró el agarre con fuerza y fue al ritmo que Pete tenía con la mano entorno al miembro de su novio y el de este. Tweek lanzó el rostro hacia atrás al correrse y él aceleró su acción hasta unírsele para manchar con puro deseo el torso de porcelana del gótico. Pete gimió con frustración al sentir que no llegaba al clímax y los observó con confusión. El miembro del gótico se veía hinchado, la punta estaba casi de un tono púrpura por la cantidad de sangre acumulada y ahora podía ver las venas hincharse. El chico era tan lampiño que apenas y tenía vello público y todo este se encontraba empapado por el líquido preseminal.

Al caprichoso y orgulloso gótico le quedaba muy bien el rostro nublado de deseo y desesperación.

Buscó con la mirada a su novio, este observaba a Pete con la picardía propia del deseo. El semen en el cuerpo del gótico pasó a ese estado aguoso y más transparente que tomaba al enfriarse y comenzó a correrse por los costados del flexible cuerpo. Craig tomó al palpitante joven y apoyó la espalda de este contra su pecho, lo vio estremecerse entre sus brazos cuando la gravedad hizo que el semen corriese hacia las caderas de Pete y entre las piernas de este. El gótico presionó el trasero contra su miembro parcialmente erecto y él sonrió de costado al notar sus intenciones. Tweek gateó hacia ellos y recorrió con las manos abiertas el pecho de su amigo, se cubrió las palmas con el semen que habían derramado y lo deslizó sobre los pezones erectos, estimulándolos entre los dedos. Pete gimió, se arqueó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Podría hacerte correr con un chasquido… -le murmuró al gótico y este gimió.

\- ¿Qué desean que haga…?

Aunque preguntase, se notaba que estaba disfrutando todo aquello. Pete era un pecado obsceno.

Contra su cuerpo, bajo los dedos de su novio, entre ambos.

\- Queremos disfrutaste. –respondió Tweek y metió dos dedos en la boca del gótico.

Este succionó, lamió el semen mezclado, jadeó con desesperación, frotando el trasero contra él y levantando las caderas en dirección del rubio. Le gustó ver que estaba rogando por cualquier tipo de liberación y sintió como su propio pene volvía a endurecerse ante tal espectáculo. Tweek lo miró y llevó la otra mano frente a él. Pete lo miró cuando lamió los dedos de su novio, disfrutó de la llama de deseo que el rubio le dedicó mientras enroscaba la lengua entre los dedos de Tweek y chupaba la punta de sus dedos sin pena. Mientras que Pete se retorcía contra él esperando algo de atención.

\- Queremos romperte un poco. –respondió Craig por fin- Además, se nota que lo estás disfrutando, no paras de exponer tu cuerpo provocativamente. Solo estás tentándonos. –miró a su novio- ¿Qué te gustaría?

\- Mi favorito. –ronroneó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él sonrió ¿Por qué no le extrañaba esa respuesta?

\- Entonces… -miró a Pete- ¿Qué desea el príncipe? ¿Quieres subirte a mi novio o que él te monte a ti?

\- ¿Me dejarás correrme…?

\- Si complaces a Tweek, haré que te desmayes de placer. –prometió.

\- Montarlo. –el gótico frotó el trasero contra su erección- Joder… mataría por un orgasmo profundo.

Le creía.

Tweek alcanzó el rostro de Pete y lo besó con dulzura casi infantil, sonriéndole.

\- Voy a amar ver cómo te mueves. –le murmuró.

Pete miró la erección del rubio, casi con sorpresa al notarlo completamente endurecido y posiblemente más grande que la última vez. Lo que el gótico estaba observando era la resistencia física de Tweek y estaba por vivir el brío de su novio. Este buscó su pantaloneta y sacó un condón, se recostó en el suelo, se puso el lubricado preservativo y extendió las manos hacia Pete, invitándolo. El gótico se estremeció entre sus brazos y lo miró, como si necesitara permiso para hacer _eso_ con su novio y no con lo anterior.

\- ¿Necesitas preparación? –preguntó en su lugar, frotando su erección entre las firmes nalgas del joven.

\- No, yo… antes de venir… -murmuró Pete.

\- Que _suerte_. –comentó Tweek con una sonrisa.

El gótico se aproximó, se separó de él para ir hacia su novio y Craig admiró lo flexible que era, la manera en que se movía. Las caderas afiladas, la cintura ligeramente fina, la forma de la espalda y el arco de la misma, los hombros agudos, casi como un felino, una pantera acercándose a Tweek y apoyándose a los costados de las caderas del rubio, dándole la espalda a él. Su novio le ofreció las manos para sostenerse, Pete tomó solo una, entrelazando los dedos, mientras que con la otra guio el miembro duro, bajó las caderas, las movió ligeramente y gimió con frustración. Desesperado por un orgasmo, Pete estaba siendo algo acelerado, pero al parecer la rudeza de la acción solo emocionó más al gótico porque este onduló las caderas acorde bajaba.

\- _Oh Dios…_ -murmuró Tweek, arqueándose- Esto es…

Pete asintió y juntó la otra mano con la del rubio, se aferró a este mientras bajaba del todo con un gemido entrecortado. Tweek separó las piernas y lo miró.

\- Ambos lucen muy bien. –apreció Craig, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón otro preservativo y poniéndoselo.

Al llegar a ellos admiró la espalda del gótico, el arco perfecto que hacía hasta el firme trasero. Craig rodeó la fina cintura y besó el cuello del chico.

\- Voy a necesitar aferrarme de ti mientras entro. –le comentó a Pete.

\- ¿No necesitas ayuda…? –jugó el gótico.

\- Oh, no. –Tweek comentó- Aún estoy bien lubricado, antes de que llegaras lo estuvimos haciendo. El sexo me ayuda a relajarme antes de entrenar o ir a una misión.

Pete abrió los ojos con sorpresa y los miró para confirmar que era cierto.

\- Que _suerte_. –respondió el gótico con una sonrisa ladeada.

Él guio su miembro a la entrada de su novio y pudo sentir como esta se dilataba fácilmente acorde presionaba; sus manos bajaron a las caderas del gótico y lo presionó hacia abajo, para aferrarse acorde iba entrando. Tweek se arqueó y Pete gimió con más fuerza. Ya debía ser una tortura para el pobre joven, estar tan cerca del orgasmo, siendo completamente estimulado y aun así no llegar hasta el final. Lo cual solo le inspiraba a ser un poco más cruel. Al parecer su novio y él pensaron lo mismo, porque cuando tomó el miembro del gótico con una de sus manos, se encontró con la de Tweek, quien contuvo una pequeña risa al escuchar el gruñido de desesperación de Pete.

Craig sonrió, era momento de elevar ese placentero desastre, dio una fuerte estocada y casi tumbó al gótico, con el movimiento sintió la erección del mismo frotarse contra su mano y la de Tweek. Su novio gimió con placer ante la doble estimulación que debió estar recibiendo y la manera en que se estrechó entorno a su erección casi lo hizo correrse.

Y el pequeño demonio comenzó a moverse con fuerza. Sin aviso, como siempre, Tweek onduló las caderas para que Pete se moviese, pero también para volverlo loco a él. Craig gruñó ante la estreches de su novio y la forma en que se estaba moviendo. Así que se aferró a Pete, quien se derrumbó contra él, luchando por moverse. Craig y Tweek masturbaron al gótico, se centraron en sobre estimularlo y él no lo dejó correrse. Solo mantuvo el hechizo de lujuria y lo elevó, pero sin liberarlo. Una parte de él quería romper del todo al orgulloso príncipe gótico. No necesitó chasquear los dedos para que su magia funcionara. Solo dejó que la excitación creciera, convirtió a Pete en un perfecto limbo de placer que abandonó los gemidos y jadeos para dar gritos ahogados, presa de una lujuria y celo casi salvaje. Lo podía oír suplicar con lo que casi sonaba como un " _Más_ ", si no fuese porque Pete apenas podía formar palabras. Tweek se movía con salvajismo, disfrutando de la doble estimulación y él luchó por gozar todo lo posible, de mirar a su novio completamente complacido, liberado en el placer.

Mordió el hombro de Pete.

Lamió el cuello de porcelana.

Gruñó contra el fino oído.

Y besó los labios hinchados que solo se mantuvieron abiertos y entregados.

Tweek gimió con fuerza, separó las caderas del suelo en el orgasmo y antes de que dejara de moverse, él comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza, alargando el placer de su novio hasta casi la tortura. Pete ahora era presa de sus movimientos, de sus manos y de su atención. Pero en el segundo previo a llegar a su orgasmo, liberó al gótico hacia el clímax.

El gemido de Pete resonó en toda la habitación, lo sintió derramarse en su mano y Tweek se arqueó casi adolorido, seguramente sintiendo en el sensible miembro el cómo se estrechaba el gótico por el placer múltiple. Craig se corrió con la imagen de Pete con los ojos casi blancos de placer y totalmente perdido de consciencia, derrumbado contra él. Por unos segundos tuvo que sostenerlo y Tweek se apoyó sobre los codos con curiosidad, mirando la escena.

\- ¿Nos habremos excedido…? –preguntó su novio.

Muy lentamente Pete negó, pero no podía articular palabra.

\- Te dije que él sería perfecto. –comentó Tweek con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando tienes razón, la tienes, bebé. –aceptó e hizo maniobras para sostener a Pete y salir de su novio- Hey, príncipe -llamó- ¿Disfrutaste la " _pequeña muerte_ " que te dimos?

El pobre gótico apenas y estaba formando ruidos al fondo de la garganta, lo más básico de comunicación, pero seguramente ese ronroneo era un glorioso " _Si_ ".

\- La próxima vez Pete y yo te amarraremos a la cama hasta dejarte así. –sentenció Tweek- Ahora tengo curiosidad de como luces con el cerebro quemado de tanta atención, sexo y placer.

Craig ahogó una carcajada y asintió, aceptando el reto. No le molestaría ser usado por esos dos hedonistas.

El gótico por fin recuperó la suficiente energía para soltarse y rodar al suelo, respirando hondo.

\- ¿Algo que decir, príncipe?

\- Tu magia es increíble.

\- Que _suerte_. –aceptó, cruzando miradas con su novio.

Ese solo era el inicio de algo muy interesante.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas!** Y aquí la primera entrega de los kinktober. Me pidieron este trío y lo adoré ¡Por favor! A Craig le gusta la gente que se sale de las normas ¿Cómo no iba a disfrutar de Pete? Además, el gótico es hermoso. Tweek es hermoso. Dioses, Craig, te envidio tanto. La estética es increíble.

Este Universo Alterno se llama " _Fantasía Urbana_ ". Una mezcla de seres con poderes (similares a los mutantes en Marvel) y seres mitológicos, conviviendo en la modernidad. Me encantan las novelas para adultos con esta temática que estén bien armadas.

Tweek Robin Hood, robando a los ricos para ayudar a los pobres ¡Un héroe entre héroes! Que tiene por novio un ladrón que cobra fortunas para uso personal.

Dado que era fácil ver a Tweek y Pete juntos, obviamente Tweek y Craig son como seda para escribirlos juntos. Me encontré con el reto, para mí, de integrar una dinámica con Craig y Pete que no fuese negativa, pero mantuviese el factor competitivo entre ambos. Algo más amistoso y desafiante. Me gustó el resultado final.

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
